Ode to Evil Shane
by MarinaDelRey-42
Summary: A story for those who love to hate Shane McMahon or hate to love Shane McMahon. This is a Shane McMahon centric story with WWE SUperstars frm variaous Eras. Includes Lita, Maryse, Eve Torres, Seth Rollins and a few others. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is completely Evil Shane McMahon centric. I first started watching wrestling in 2000 at a very wee young age and Shane made me truly hate him. At the same time I found his style of arrogance and underhandedness completely sexy. Weird I know. So I decided to write a story to capture all his smarminess. This is rate M for a reason by the way. Long live Evil Shane! Now on to the story.

Most things in life came easy for Shane McMahon: Money, cars, women. Perks of being the son of a multi-millionaire owner to the WWE. Everyone in the company knew who the young dark haired man was as he coolly walked the backstage area. There to help his father Vince put on another show, and also there to get laid. There were plenty of young scantily clad women to choose from on the roster and at one time or another he had flirted with or fucked each and every one of them. The one exception being the less than feminine divas on the roster. Chyna wasn't exactly his type. He preferred to be the one in control. Not the other way around.

Eve was the newest diva on the roster and Shane had never noticed her before, until now. She was bent over lacing one of her boots. Her entire back side exposed to the McMahon heir. A grin crossing his lips.

"You must be our newest diva?" Shane asked as he came up behind her. Startled, Eva turned with a jump.

"Oh my, you startled me." She said. Her hand to her chest as she could feel her rapidly beating heart. Shane chuckled to himself.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Shane."

Of course Eve knew who he was, what she didn't expect though was to realize just how handsome he was in real life. He was sharply dressed, his hair gelled and well combed, his shoes made of leather and his gold watch sparkling around his wrist. Shane McMahon reeked of wealth and confidence. Instantly Eve could feel herself blush.

Hi, I'm Eve Torrez, nice to meet you." Shane took her hand to shake it delicately. All the while keeping a controlled smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Eve." Eve smiled up at the 6'3" tall man, nervous and not knowing exactly what to say. She could feel herself starting to sweat and prayed Shane didn't notice how nervous she was. "Well, I will let you get back to what you were doing. Good luck out there." Shane finished with a smile and walked away.

As he walked down the hall Eve let out a deep breath. What a way to start off an evening.

With the show now well on it's way and scripts completed, Shane managed to find a few moments of down time. With him alone in a private backstage office was Summer Rae. When she entered the room he ran a hand through her long golden locks. She looked shyly up at the man she hardly knew but well enough to be there for his beckoned call. She knew she was not the only one, but it didn't matter. How do you say no to the bosses son, especially when he was so…persistent.

With no words between them Summer waited for Shane to get ready. Leaning back on a desk stacked with random papers and a computer, Shane allowed Summer to work her hands up along his crotch toward his belt where she could loosen it for him. He could feel himself hardening with anticipation. Once the belt was undone, Summer slowly pulled his zipper down with one hand while the other moved up and down along his manhood. Now completely ready to be received, Summer lowered her mouth down to Shane's erection and began to suck him off.

While Summer worked, Shane held strong to the edge of the desk, the only way to keep himself balanced as he grew more and more excited and pleasured. In his mind he could see Eve Menendez and imagined it was her sucking him off at that very moment. This was his third go around with Summer and he was beginning to get bored. He wanted something new, but because he had just met Eve and didn't want to come off too strong, Summer would have to do.

After several minutes of furiousy sucking Shane's cock, Summer could sense he was almost at his climax. So before he could explode in her mouth, Summer pulled away and allowed him to release on his own.

"Oh fuck." Shane said as his orgasm overcame his body, sending chills down his spine and tightening his muscles. Once his release came he relaxed his body, still half winded from the pleasure.

Once he had collected his breath Shane stepped away from the desk to fix his penis back into his pants and zip up.

Summer moved over to Shane with a seductive smile on her face as she buckled his belt for him, but only after giving him a gentle squeeze to the balls. A little something to remember her by. Shane moaned with approval, and then looked down at the young blond. His dark brown eyes glistening. "Make sure you keep this between us okay sweetheart?" He then bent down to kiss her on the cheek and then left, yet again leaving the young woman empty and unsatisfied.

The following day Eve walked into the women's locker room and saw Summer Rae getting ready for her match.

"Hey Summer." Eve said, drawing the blonds attention.

"Hey." Summer responded in a flat, down tone.

Like many of the other divas, Eve was never a fan of Summer's. But regardless, she always tried to be as friendly as possible. Even to snobby, annoying, dim witted blonds like Summer.

"You okay?" Eve asked. Sensing the young woman was upset over something.

"Fine." Responded Summer who quickly finished primping her hair and turned on her heels to leave.

Eve shrugged her shoulders and assumed Summer was just being Summer. Little did she know that Summer's foul mood was directly related to the man about to take things up a notch with the well-endowed Latino diva.

"Oh hey Eve." Eve's attention was quickly drawn to the door once again when Maryse walked in. "How's it going honey?" She asked gleefully.

"Good." Eve responded. "Hey did you see Summer?"

"No, why" Maryse responded.

"She was just here and seemed pretty upset. Just wondering if she was okay."

"Girl, who in the hell knows. That woman is so full of drama." Maryse responded. "If I had to guess I'd say it has something to do with the man she's currently fucking on a regular basis." Maryse responded matter of factly.

Eve rased an eyebrow. She was never one for backstage gossip, but being a newbie on the roster it was important for her to at least get some perspective on who to keep a watch out for.

"Oh really? And who is that if you don't mind me asking."

Just as Maryse was about to answer a knock came to the door.

"Eve, Shane McMahon would like to see you." An assistant called out. Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Well speak of the devil." Maryse said, immediately catching Eve's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked the older diva.

Maryse just laughed. "Just be careful with him honey. He's tried or has fucked just about every diva here. I unfortunately am no exception. BIG mistake. The guy is an asshole and has his daddy cleaning up messes for him constantly. You want to know why Summer is so upset, just ask him. I'm sure he has something to do with it. She's so afraid of losing her contract, Shane practically has her wrapped around his finger. If it was anyone else but Summer, I'd actually feel sorry for the poor girl."

Eve didn't say a word. The man she met briefly yesterday seemed nothing more than a gentleman. Although she had sensed the underlying sexual tension, she would never have guessed that Shane would be so "careless" with the women his father had employed.

Noticing the assistant standing by the door growing impatient, Eve turned to Maryse.

"Thanks for the heads up." She said and then left to meet Shane.

Shane's assistant ushered Eve around backstage until they came upon Shane who was working in the control room checking to ensure the camera's were set up properly in the arena.

"Shane, I have Eve for you." The assistant called. Shane turned to see Eve and immediately a warm smile came to his face. "Eve, give me one second." Shane advised as he gave the control room personnel a few final instructions.

Soon thereafter Shane nodded to the assistant that he was dismissed.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for coming." Shane said the Eve as he gently took her arm and guided her out of the control room and into the hallway just outside.

Just as before Eve could feel her nerves getting the best of her. But this time it was much worse. In the back of her mind was everything Maryse had just told her about Shane. Eve's guard was definitely up, but she wanted to give Shane the benefit of the doubt.

Shane looked down at Eve and smiled. His eyes wandered to her chest ever so briefly. Eve noticed his sneaking a peek but was used to that sort of thing from most men.

"My father asked me to make sure you are comfortable so far with Raw and everything that's happening with your character."

"Absolutely. I'm just thankful for the opportunity."

"Great, glad to hear it. If there's anything you need you just let me know okay?" Shane replied. Eve smiled, her nerves calming and in line with Shane's equally calming voice.

"I sure will."

Just as Shane was about to leave, he turned back around to face Eve once again.

"Oh and by the way, I'll need to see you again after the show. Have my assistant come find me."

When Shane was finally gone, Eve could feel her heart racing. Again, Maryse's earlier words rang in her head. The last thing Eve wanted was to be played like a fool by one Shane McMahon. She needed to do more investigating before working herself up for no reason.

She needed a real veteran, someone who had been with the WWE for a while. Someone she could trust. Lita.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the misspell of Eve Torres' name and thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed. I know it's smutty. Just letting my crazy imagination run wild on this one. Call it a guilty pleasure. : )

Ch 2

Thankfully for Eve, Lita had been working as a consultant to the new generation of divas for the past several months and the two had developed somewhat of a close relationship. Eve was awestruck the first time she met er as any young diva to the WWE would be. Lita was a legend and very well respected among her peers both men and women. And although Lita's infamous affair with Adam Copeland had become public knowledge, Lita was never one to "sleep around" nor take any bullshit from her male peers.

After searching several places, Eve finally caught up with Lita near catering.

"Hi Lita, do you have a second?" Eve asked the firery red head.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Eve looked around the room. Way too many people to discuss what she needed to discuss openly.

"Mind if we go some place more private?" She asked.

"Sure." Lita's face turned more serious as she quickly realized whatever Eve wanted to discuss was important.

Once the girls found a more secluded place to talk, Eve didn't hold back.

"What do you think of Shane McMahon?" She asked causing Lita to raise a brow. It was not the sort of question she was expecting to hear.

"Well." Lita shifted a bit uncomfortably. Trying to decide if she should say exactly what she felt, or hold back for the purpose of being more politically correct. "Well to be honest I try to work mostly through Stephanie.

Eve raised an eyebrow. Curiosity getting to her. "Really, go on." She insisted.

"When I first met Shane he was very friendly. I trusted him more than Vince and even Stephanie at the time. He just seemed so down to earth and less intense. But then one day Trish Stratus showed up to the arena bawling he eyes out. Apparently she had been sleeping with Shane for quite some time until she found out that he was also sleeping with Stacey Kiebler. When she went to confront him about it he basically told her to fuck off. Trish was crushed. She had genuine feelings for Shane and even hoped that he'd get a divorce from his wife. Had she known Shane saw her simply as a good time and nothing more she would have never let him string her along."

Eve stood there listening in shock. The way that Lita described Shane McMahon during their first meeting is exactly the way she felt about him. Friendly, down to earth, charismatic. But after hearing Lita's story Eve was seeing a trend.

"So what ever happened with Stacie?" Eve asked.

Amy smirked. "Well Stacey was one of those divas who never really mined being Shane's little sex toy. But whether she wanted to or not, none of that mattered to Shane. The man is the biggest self-entitled, self-absorbed prick walking God's green earth." Amy declared.

"How does he get away with it?"

"He's a McMahon,that's how. It was rumored that Shane went so far as to force himself on one of the girls. Of course that girl left before she even made it to the main roster. Apparently paid quite handsomely by Vince."

Eve was completely dumbfounded and the fact that Shane was targeting her as his next lay angered her even more.

"So are you saying that Shane went so far as to rape one of the girls?" Eve asked. Making sure she understood exactly what kind of man she was dealing with.

Amy laughed to herself. "Well, if you asked Shane he'd say it was completely consensual. Ask the woman he raped and she'd tell you Shane needs to have his balls chopped off."

After hearing everything that Lita said regarding the self-proclaimed Boy Wonder, Eve wondered if she should met with him alone at all. One side of her wanted nothing to do with the man, the other side though wanted to see him squirm. Turn the tables on him and teach him that not all women are willing to play his game. It was obvious that he would not be punished for his discretions either by the WWE or by law. Eve decided that she would lay down a little of her own punishment instead.

Later that evening, Eve decided she would meet Shane as requested, despite what she had heard about him earlier. Only instead of going there the giddy diva flattered to get some of the bosses' son's attention, she was going there to send a message.

One of Shane's assistant's escorted Eve into a makeshift office where Shane was reviewing some tape of Raw.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Eve asked innocently. She made sure to show off her legs and cleavage with the skimpiest dress she could squeeze into.

When Shane saw her is eyes ran up and down her body.

"No not at all. Glad you came." He told her as he got up from behind the desk and walked over to the young diva.

Taking her hand he twirled her around slowly, checking out every curve.

"Wow, you look stunning." Shane said, a smile stretching across his face.

"Thanks Shane." Eve smiled. Enjoying the reaction she was getting.

When Shane was done checking her out he guided Eve to a nearby couch where the both of them could sit down.

"So everything going okay since you arrived?" He asked with concern. His brown eyes showing sincerity. It was hard for Eve to remember that this was a man not to be trusted.

"Absolutely. I love it here." Eve declared.

Shane's smile widened. He then leaned back on the couch extending both arms. Feeling completely confident and slowly making Eve feel more comfortable around him.

"And how do you feel about me?" He asked, taking Eve by surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Shane shifted his body so he was completely facing her. He gently put his fingers under her chin.

"I mean, how do you feel about this?" As the words spilled from his mouth, Shane leaned down and softly suckled the delicate skin of Eve's neck, sending chills down her spine.

At that moment it wasn't hard for Eve to understand how Shane was so easily able to manipulate women.

Sensing that Eve would be a willing partner, Shane moved a hand up her dress and along her thigh. Eve feeling herself get lost in the moment needed a plan.

"Shane, we can't do this." She insisted, but Shane was not having any of it.

"Yes we can Eve. I want you." He declared as he could feel himself harden.

"Shane no." She insisted again, this time pushing his weight off of her.

Shane retreated slightly, his breathing heavier than before.

"Don't be a fool Eve." He told her.

Eve tried to pull herself together. As she looked into Shane's eyes a seductive smile came across her face. Regaining control and confidence, Eve gently placed one hand on the side of Shane's face and the other moved up his leg toward his crotch. Shane was now dying with anticipation as the blood started rushing toward his groin.

Once Eve had all of Shane's trust, she cupped his balls, squeezing ever so slightly. The result of which stirring a groan from Shane.

"Not so fast Shane. All in time. You won't regret it." She whispered to him. Her hot breath penetrating his right ear.

As Eve slowly continued to rub her hand up and down Shane's manhood, he could feel his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. He wanted her more than anything now and was about to explode. But before he could go any further Eve offered up a much stronger squeeze to his groin turning pleasure into a hint of pain. Shane groaned again as Eve was just toying with him.

Sensing that Shane was no longer in a position to be the aggressor, Eve released her grip and got up from the couch leaving Shane hunched over and tryingto readjust himself.

"I enjoyed our meeting. Let me know when you want to do it again." And with that Eve turned on her heels and walked out the door, leaving the McMahon heir wondering what in the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The following week, Shane returned to Raw still somewhat perplexed by his last encounter with Eve. No woman had ever come on to him like that, or denied him in that fashion. Shane couldn't quite decide if he was pissed off at the ballsy Latina, or turned on. One thing he knew for sure, he wanted Eve in the sack by any means.

When Eve arrived to the arena Maryse called out to her.

"Eve, wait up!"

Eve turned to her friend and the two greeted each other with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey hon, how are?" Eve asked.

"How am I? How are you. I have been dying to know what happened between you and Shane last week. Did he try anything?" Maryse asked. It had been on her mind for a week now. She prayed Eve didn't do anything stupid by giving the dark haired McMahon what he wanted.

"Well, let's just say I played a little hard ball." Eve snickered remembering how she left Shane. Blue balls and all.

Maryse raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what that meant but from Eve's tone it didn't sound good.

"Just please be careful Eve. Shane may play along for a while but eventually he'll want what he wants, when he wants it." Maryse warned.

Eve smiled at Maryse. "Just a little harmless fun. He deserves it. I'll be careful, okay?" Eve smiled one last time at Maryse and then walked away. Maryse bit her lower lip. Worried her friend may be in over her head.

Bent over and ass in full view of Shane McMahon, Maryse was completely unaware the Boy Wonder was standing right behind her.

"Maryse, sweetheart, have moment?"

Maryse finished lacing her boot and then stood up to face Shane.

"Shane, I'd prefer if you didn't call me that."

Shane smirked and lifted the palms of his hands upward to plead innocence.

"Sorry….sweetheart." Maryse rolled her eyes. "I've noticed you and Eve are becoming quite close."

"She's a friend, yes." Maryse replied. Although she had at one time been putty in Shane's hands, she could now barely stand to be in his presence.

"Uh huh." Shane studied the woman before him, his eyes occasionally drifting to her cleavage.

"Anything else?" Maryse asked impatiently.

Shane smiled down at the young blonde. His wheels spinning. "As a matter of fact there is."

Shane moved in closer to Maryse and gently lifted his hand to run his fingers delicately down Maryse's cheek. The slight touch sending chills down her spine. "I don't want you two getting too close understand? Specifically as it pertains to discussing our history. I know how you women love to gossip. There's really no need for that in the workplace." Maryse rolled her eyes again, she could feel herself getting heated by the second.

Aggressively Maryse grabbed Shane's hand and pushed it away from her. "Don't worry Shane, your dick will get you in trouble sooner or later, and your Daddy will run out of ways to cover your ass." Shane raised an eyebrow, amused at the fieriness of his former lover. Maryse continued. "And another thing, if I find out that you've done anything to destroy Eve's spirit I will personally see to it that your balls are removed and served to you on a silver platter!" After her last statement Maryse slung her workout bag over her shoulder and stormed off down the hallway.

Still furious, Maryse marched over to Vince McMahon who was standing with several writers discussing the nights show.

"Excuse me Mr. McMahon, do you have a second?"

Vince looked down at Maryse and then over at his writers. "Stephanie, make sure these changes get made." He requested of his only daughter, then walked over to Maryse.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"It's about your son Shane."

Vince's face suddenly turned more stern. He loved his son Shane as much as any father would. It was one of the reasons he had worked so hard to keep his image and the company's clean. But when one of the WWE Diva's wants to talk to you about your son, it is never a good thing.

Vince looked around for a more private area and then ushered Maryse to a place they could talk.

"Okay, what about Shane?" he asked in his usual no nonsense manner.

"Well, I think he may have a thing for Eve and with Eve being so new and all I just don't want to see her career get ruined because, well because, Shane can't keep it in his pants."

Of course Vince knew exactly what Maryse was referring too, but her bluntness took him back a bit.

"Maryse, Shane's a grown man, what do you expect me to do?" Vince asked.

"Talk to him. Assign him to Smackdown. You're his father, the owner of this company." Maryse pleaded. She couldn't believe that Vince was acting as if there was nothing he could do about Shane's obvious disregard for any of the female wrestlers.

Vince looked down at Maryse as he placed both hands on her shoulders with outstretched arms.

"Listen, I've talked to Shane. He knows one more screw up and the board will likely withdraw his name from possible future board selections. He's cleaned up his act. If anything is going on with him and Eve, it's Eve who is asking for it. Not him. You should probably talk to her." Maryse couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was the old man really that blind? "Now if you'll excuse me."

As Vince walked away Maryse decided that if the CEO was not going to heed her warnings she would find someone herself to look after Eve.

As soon as Raw was over, Shane stood leaned against a wall near the women's locker room and waited for Eve to emerge. When she did, he hurried over to her making sure to block her forward path by standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Uh, where are you going in such a hurry?' He asked.

"Heading out to meet the girls for a drink. Care to join?" She asked, making sure to sound as flirty as possible. She knew exactly why Shane was there. But he would not be getting what he wanted tonight.

Shane smiled down at her as if she had lost her mind. "Me hang out with under card talent at a local drink hole? I don't think so sweetheart." He replied snidely. "No offense."

God, he really was full of himself Eve thought. All the more enjoyable to mess with his head. Both of them.

"Aw, too bad. Well don't say I didn't ask."

As Eve started to walk away, Shane grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait one second. I think you should reconsider leaving me right now. You don't want to get on my bad side now do you?"

The way Shane made the remark was playful in its tone, but Eve understood full well it's underlying meaning. Shane had a lot of power in the wrestling business. Maybe it wasn't so smart to play games with a man who could ruin her entire career.

Eve kept up a strong appearance regardless of her current newfound hesitation. It was the only way she knew she could stay in control. Sooner or later she would have to avoid Shane all together, or just give him what he wanted and fuck him. But fucking Shane now would simply empower him even more. Eve wanted to prove that he couldn't have everything he wanted, especially when it came to women. She had yet to determine though when and how to put an end to what she had so clearly started.

Eve smiled slightly as the McMahon heir maintained his grip on her arm. She seductively ran a finger slowly up and down his broad chest, twirling her finger around his tie playfully.

Just as she was about to respond, Stephanie came walking around the corner, causing Eve to jump slightly as her heart nearly skipped a beat. The last thing she wanted was Stephanie thinking she was seducing her brother in order to get a push.

Shane stood there turning to his sister as if nothing was going on at all. His smile wide and charming.

"Hey sis."

"Hi Shane, Eve." Stephanie looked down at the other diva with an eyebrow arched.

"Hello Stephanie." Eve greeted. Then turned back to Shane. "Well, I should be going. Have a good night." It was exactly the distraction she needed to get away.

As she walked down the hallway and headed for her car, Eve started to wonder just what in the hell she was getting herself into.


End file.
